2034 Worthington-Westerville, Ohio tornado
On June 3rd, 2034 a tornado devastated the areas of Worthington and Westerville, Ohio killing 91 people and causing $12.5 billion dollars in damages. Making it the deadliest tornado in Ohio's history and costliest tornado in U.S history. Though its intensity was not anywhere close to the 2034 Vernon, Texas- Moore Oklahoma tornado the previous day, it did cause more damage and deaths sadly then the tornado. Meteorological Synopsis On June 3rd, 2034, an upper-level trough moved through the eastern plains. An extratropical cyclone formed ahead of this trough. A powerful jet stream in the mid levels, combined with CAPE values at 3000-4000 J/kg were present, over central Ohio. The SPC issued a High Risk for the areas of Ohio, Pennsylvania, and Northern Kentucky. A very rare 60% hatched risk of tornadoes was issued for central Ohio. At 1 P.M a PDS tornado watch was issued for the Columbus, Ohio metropolis. Supercells capable of producing violent, long-track tornadoes were likely. Meteorological track At around 11 A.M the supercell that produced the tornado formed in rural Northwestern Kentucky and began to track northwest at around 60 MPH. A Severe Thunderstorm Warning was issued for Hamilton and Warren Counties at 12:50 P.M EDT. The storm began to move into a very unstable atmosphere and as a result at 2:31 P.M EDT, Doppler radar indicated the storm was capable of producing a tornado and issued a tornado warning for Northern Franklin County, and southern Delaware County. At 2:36 a weak tornado touched down south of Dublin. The tornado reached EF1 strength as it snapped small trees south of Dublin. The tornado crossed the Scioto River at EF2 strength as trees on the eastern bank of the river were uprooted. The tornado intensified to EF3 strength as homes along Martin Road were had their roof and exterior walls destroyed. A tornado emergency was issued for the areas of Worthington, and Dublin. The tornado reached EF4 strength as it moved through the areas east of Dublin, on Sawmill Road, strip malls were completely leveled, however, they weren’t anchored to there foundations properly, an EF4 rating was applied as a result. The tornado intensified as it tore through Linworth and Olentangy Highlands at High-End EF4 strength, many homes were swept away and businesses were leveled, but either was not anchored properly or damage didn’t support an EF5 rating. The tornado crossed the Olentangy River and SR 315 as it turned east and intensified and widen to 1.5 miles wide as it tore through downtown Worthington. A well-built home was completely swept away, and the downtown area was completely leveled. Many homes were swept away, but they were anchored with cut nails instead of anchored bolts, and for all of the homes and a mid-range EF4 rating was applied. However, the tornado damage in the area was the well-built home was completely swept away was rated high-end EF4, because of water damage being found in the walls and floors and it was thought that water from the Olentangy River had hit buildings. However, the rating was upgraded to EF5 after it was found that a water line burst after the tornado had occurred. The tornado began to weaken as it moved through the areas of eastern Worthington poorly anchored homes were completely obliterated at mid-range EF4 strength. The tornado rapidly intensified and reached peak intensity over the Budweiser Plant of Columbus. The plant was completely obliterated at EF5 strength. Winds were estimated at 210 MPH in this area. The tornado crossed I-71 and some vehicles were thrown 100 yards. The tornado moved through the areas east of Worthington, at EF4 strength homes were swept away, though these homes were not anchored properly. The tornado emergency was extended for the areas of Westerville and Minerva Park. The tornado reintensified to EF5 strength as it crossed I-270 . The tornado then moved through Westerville, most of the downtown was destroyed at high-end EF4 strength. EF5 damage occurred west of downtown over Otterbein University. Otterbein was completely obliterated at EF5 strength. Winds were estimated at 205 MPH, due to the poor construction of most of the buildings. Poorly anchored homes were obliterated in Westerville. The tornado turned east and began to narrow. A final pocket of EF5 intensity was noted just east of Westerville, as a well-built home was swept away. EF4 damage was noted east of Westerville as a well-built home was leveled. The tornado rapidly weakened and dissipated just south of Alum Creek. Aftermath 91 people were killed, and 12802 were injured making it the deadliest in Ohio's history, and the costliest in the United States history causing $12.5 billion dollars in damage. President Layten Holland declared Franklin and Delaware countries federal disaster zones. He surveyed the devastation in Worthington, the Budweiser plant, and Westerville.